


Safe Inside

by Sniffing



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Drug Use, Fluff, Han is greedy, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Luke is fucked up, M/M, Sex Slavery, They're such dorks, au where palpatine never existed and anakin never turned to the dark side of the force, minor moments of abuse, one-sided han/lando, sex addict!Han, sex slave!Luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6310987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniffing/pseuds/Sniffing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Leia were stolen at a young age from their parents to be sold as sex slaves. Years later, Luke is located and Han Solo is commissioned to buy him and bring him back home. However, there's something about the kid that Han just can't seem to let go of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the nature of this fic, if you were a victim of sexual abuse, or are triggered by sex trafficking and rape, I wouldn't recommend reading.
> 
> So I decided to try and write something a little darker for once in my life. Lol we'll see how this goes. Title was taken from the song "Entombed" by Deftones. They're one of my favorite bands, so check them out, cuz they're dope. This wasn't beta'd, so I apologize for any spelling/grammatical errors.

                The man lounged in his chair, sporting a carefree air about him, and a lust for money. Three hooded figures walked into the bar, towards him, though their movements held no threat. He knew who he was dealing with. These Jedi, they’re never short on credits. And as for the politician, well, they’re always rich. Using his charm and cunning, he knew he could swindle a little extra cash out of these people, especially since they seem rather emotionally distraught. He knew the psychology of bargaining. People who were in distress were more likely to take risks, including financial ones, if it meant mitigation of their suffering.

                He shook hands with each of them. There were three; the first, a bearded man, of average height, with an accent. Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi. The second, a tall, world-weary yet intense looking man, another Jedi Master. Anakin Skywalker. The third and final patron, a short woman, shapely and thin—Senator Padme Amidala. The man smirked.

                “Captain Solo, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” the first man greeted, though with heaviness in his tone.

                Han rested his hands behind his head, “The pleasure’s all mine. It’s a bit odd to see people like you in these parts, what brings you here?” He kept his cool. They were obviously here on a business proposition, or else they would’ve already made a move. He knew how their kind worked.

                The second man, Skywalker, glanced around, obviously checking for threats, then leaned in. “We’re here to make you a deal.”

                “What kind of deal?” asked Han, tapping his foot against the booth in front of him.

                Anakin rested his hand on the table. He had quite the presence, a rather intimidating guy, Han decided. Better watch out for him. “You see, my children, twins, a boy and girl, were taken from me by the Hutt when they were very young. We’ve worked endlessly for years to track them down, and finally, we think we’ve located my son, Luke Skywalker. However, we found that he is being sold as a slave in the sex trafficking industry. Unfortunately, we have yet to locate my daughter.”

                A sullen and mournful look draped over Master Skywalker’s face, and Master Kenobi, likely sensing the sadness, took over. “We traced his coordinates to here,” he pulled out a holoprojector and turned it on. It beeped to life and a map of the galaxy materialized before them. He pointed to the location.

                Han leaned in and nodded to himself, memorizing the location. Obi-wan shut the holoprojector down.

                “So what you’re implying is, that you want me to go out there and buy him back,” Han drawled.

                “Exactly,” Amidala finally piped in.

                “Well,” began Han, “why hire _me_ for the job? You guys are the ones with all of these wacky Force powers, wouldn’t it be a more suitable job for you?”

                Obi-wan chuckled to himself, “Wouldn’t it be quite a sight to see _people like us_ buying a sex slave? It would cause too much of an uproar, and we don’t go looking for fights we know we can’t win. However, you’re a smuggler, and with all due respect, it wouldn’t be uncommon for someone like you to partake in such a deal. It would be less of a cause for suspicion if you were to buy him.”

                “Make myself out to be a shady person. I like it. However, what I still don’t understand, is why you would come to me to do the job. How do you know you can trust me?” Han inquired, leaning into the table this time, becoming more interested by the second.

                Anakin spoke again, this time with anger and desperation in his voice, “You’re the only option we have. We have your record, we know what trades you make. You are the only smuggler on this side of the galaxy who has yet to purchase a slave in the last ten years.”

                Han’s face paled, “What have you done with my records?”

                Obi-wan leaned in closer, his face betrayed his stress. “Don’t worry, we haven’t done anything with your record yet.”

                As a sudden realization hit Han, he began to laugh. The three looked at him quizzically. “You know involving yourself with scum like me, who carries out illegal smuggling activities, is sure to cause quite the scandal, right?”

                “If we can keep it on the DL, it would be great,” Obi-wan said, nearly cutting Han off.

                After letting the tension die down slightly, Han rested his hand on his chin and smiled lightly at the three. “So,” he began, “What’s your offer?”

                “We were thinking of a down payment of 10 grand, as well as compensation in full for what you paid for the boy, and finally, we’ll keep all of your smuggling activities, your record, and future missions a secret from the Republic,” Obi-wan stated.

                “15 on the down payment and you’ve got yourself a deal,” said Han. In reality, fifteen thousand credits was excessive for this kind of deal, however, due to his patrons being high profile, and that he was a lot further in debt than he feels comfortable, the price needed to be amped up a little.

                “We’ll do it,” Master Skywalker growled, shaking Han’s hand despite the protests of Amidala and Kenobi. Han could grow to like this one. The impulsive ones were always the easiest to swindle.

                “It’s too late now, he’s already signed the contract. I’ll set out in the morning. Give you a call when I got the boy. We’ll meet up here and I’ll return him, as long as you aren’t skimpy with the compensation. We all gotta make a living, somehow, y’know,” Han ordered. He was hoping to get this one over with as soon as possible, as he wasn’t a fan of dealing with people like this, with their bantha fodder religions and god complexes.

                “Here’s what he looks like,” said Skywalker, spreading out photographs on the table. “These show what he is predicted to look like at his age. They’re not much, but they’re the best we’ve got.” Han studied them carefully, then slipped them into his vest pocket.

                “We’re very thankful for your generosity, Captain Solo, but we must be going now,” the Senator concluded, speaking slowly, as if she was constantly searching for the right word.

                “Fine by me,” Han chided, “I’ll have your son back as quickly as I can.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han Solo and his copilot Chewie head to a shady bar to attempt to pick up the boy they're looking for.
> 
>  
> 
> **Trigger Warning: abuse**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the weird formatting! I think I know what went wrong, but its too late to go back and fix everything tonight. I may or may not fix things later. I hope it doesn't take away too much from the story.
> 
> EDIT: fixed the formatting issue.

Han Solo and his Wookiee partner, Chewbacca, headed into an abandoned warehouse on his own home-world of Corellia. In all honesty, he had been expecting this to take place on an outer rim planet, where gangs run amuck and black market trading was commonplace. Of course, no planet is safe from breaches of trade like this.

Chewie barked apprehensively. Han gave him a reassuring nod and urged the Wookiee on.

A Twi’lek with a powerful presence greeted the duo by a pile of old crates. She carried herself with an air of dominance and sex appeal. Han had to be careful not to fall for her charms. He wasn’t here to screw around with anybody, this was a business trip.

“Boys. You with the Republic?” Her voice was smooth, like fine Corellian wine.

Han smirked. “Fuck the Republic,” he muttered with a bit of a laugh.

“That’s what I like to hear. What are your names?” She moved closer to them, every movement of her hips accentuated with each step.

“Han Solo. Captain of the Millennium Falcon. This here is my co-pilot Chewbacca. I’ve heard you’ve got some slaves for sale, and I’m interested in buying one,” Han explained.

“I’ll lead you to them,” She motioned for the two to follow her through a small opening in the wall, covered by tattered yellow curtains, “The name’s Rhian by the way. I’ll show you the ones who are for sale.”

Behind the curtains was a large bar, packed with creatures of all shapes and sizes. Loud music played and many customers and workers alike were dancing. Behind the bar, two humans, both with leather collars around their necks, were mixing drinks and serving customers.

“I see you eyeing up those two there. I should stop you now, they’re not for sale,” Rhian said, her voice oozing with sexuality, “I would advise you to look more in this direction.” She pointed to a ten foot long freight container.

As if on cue, the doors busted open and a young slave boy, coughing and gagging, fell to the concrete floor. He was mostly naked and had his hands tied behind his back. Han mentally matched the photos he was shown with the boy in front of him, and could make the connection that these two people were one in the same.

However, the boy was followed immediately by a burly man that more clearly resembled a Hutt than an actual human, yelling profanities and kicking him. The boy was helpless to do defend, and seemed to take every hit as though it was expected, as if he knew this was the role he had to play. He didn’t plead or beg, didn’t even struggle. Just laid there and took it. This sight alone was enough to make Han’s heart crack, if only slightly. After multiple verbal attempts to make the man stop, Han whipped his blaster from its holster and fired it skyward.

The racket was finally enough to return the man from his blind rage and stop the beating. However, all heads in the bar were turned in his direction. Even Rhian stood paralyzed with fear. Chewie murmured sounds of caution to Han, telling him to play it cool.

“He’s the one I want, and I’d rather have him alive if that’s alright with you, sir,” Han growled after a moment of silence. He twirled his blaster in his hand.

Han could smell the man’s foul breath even from where he stood. “Take him,” he rumbled as he picked the boy up by the collar around his neck and threw him at Han’s feet, leaving him coughing and with skidded knees, “He’s not worth nothing, he ain’t. Can’t suck you off for shit. Don’t see why’d you want ‘em, right mangy little scum, he is.”

Han eyed the man, “Mangy scum, huh?” Clearly the scummier one here was that man. “My specialty.”

Han knelt down next to the kid, examining his body. It was clear he was malnourished, and that his jaw was broken (which, Han figured, would explain a poor blow job). His body was adorned with bruises of all colors, and the remnants of a black eye. His nose was bleeding and as was his lip.

“Tell you what, I’ll you offer five for the kid. It’s clear that he’s not wanted here, and I’ll take him off your hands, full pay, right here, right now, no questions asked,” Han negotiated.

Rhian thought for a moment, and a smirk crossed her face, “Five thousand it is then.” They shook on it.

Han turned to his copilot, “Chewie, take the kid to the Falcon. I’ll meet up with you in a sec.” The Wookiee barked in acknowledgement and carried the kid bridal style out of the bar.

                                                                                                                                  

As soon as Han was finished making the payment, he returned to the ship and plopped down on the couch in the main hold, resting his hands behind his head and his feet on the table. “Well Chewie, looks like we’ve got him.”

Chewie barked.

“Nah, we’re not giving him away so quickly. I’ve got errands to run in this part of the galaxy. And plus, it’d look bad on us if we returned him all banged up like he is. They’d probably just try to make him into one of those Jedi. You know how I feel about Jedi.”

Chewie purred and nodded.

“For now, all we can do with him is heal him up. You put him in the crew’s quarters, right? I’m gonna go check up on him.” Han said, getting up from the couch. Chewie nodded once again and went off in the direction of the cockpit.

“Hey kid, you doing alright?” Han whispered gently to the boy. He was wrapped in a bedsheet that was stained with tiny droplets of blood, and looking rather terrified.

“I’m at your service, sir,” He droned, as if it was a well-rehearsed line drilled into the boy’s head.

“Look, none of your _services_ are gonna be required here on the Falcon, I’m freeing you” Han said, “You’re Luke, correct?”

“Yes, sir,” Luke stuttered, obviously in pain, though he was clearly shocked by Han’s statement. The awkward position of his shoulders hinted that his wrists were still bound behind his back.

Deciding that those needed to go, Han tried tugging the bedsheet gently off of Luke. Though, he was only met by a look of sheer terror, which made him stop.

“Relax, kid, I’m only trying to untie the ropes. I’m not gonna hurt you,” He cooed. Luke swallowed painfully. Han took it as a cue to try again, and gently pulled the sheets far enough down so that he could reach the ropes.

“There, that’s not so bad, is it?” Han smiled as he freed Luke’s hands. The kid rubbed his wrists then pulled the sheets back over his body.

“Now, let me get rid of this grimy old collar here,” Han said as he reached for Luke’s neck.

 He was met by surprising disobedience. “No! Sir, you mustn’t. I have to wear this collar at all times.”

 “Why? You’re a free man now!”

  Luke shook his head, “I—I don’t think I should take it off, sir, I’m sorry.”

Han sighed, “Whatever, kid. I’ll be sending in a medical droid to fix you up and give you some clothes. And once you’re done with that, feel free to join me and my copilot Chewie for dinner out in the main hold. This is gonna be a big change for you, so I’ll leave you here to try and make sense of it all.”

Luke nodded, and Han turned out the light, leaving only the soft glow of the tiny LEDs over each of the beds. This kid was going to be a tougher case than he had originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not entirely sure when I'll have the next update up. I'm hoping it will be soon, but don't count on it. I'm determined to not let this fic get dropped, even though I intend for it to be a little more plotty. This chapter wasn't beta'd so I apologize for any spelling/grammatical mistakes.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han introduces Luke to the Falcon, while inwardly trying to deal with strange feelings himself.

                It was dinner time now and Han sat on the couch in the main hold with Chewie, a plate of food resting in his lap. He hadn’t heard a peep from the kid since he went in to check on him. He had watched the medical droid come and go since then, signifying that everything went without complications. Han had “won” that droid in a betting match. Han’s definition of won is different by most other’s standards.

                Han had hooked up a sound system in the Falcon after also “winning” it playing a game of Dejarik. He found it was useful found making announcements in the rare occasion he had any passengers, but mostly, for playing music around the Falcon. Considering he and Chewie had similar taste in music, this worked rather well for both of them. Tonight, he was playing music just as loud as ever.

                Chewie roared something, though his mouth was full and Han found him hard to understand. “Hey, don’t talk with your mouth full,” Han scolded.

                Chewie purred and hung his head in shame.  

                “Could you feel any ribs that were out of place when you carried Luke here?” Han asked, a feeling of concern growing deep within the pit of his stomach.

                Chewie barked amusedly, suggesting that Han was acting a little more apprehensive than normal.

                “I am _not_! Now don’t get the wrong idea and suggest that I actually care about this boy. You just gotta think of him as a good. Can’t deliver damaged goods and get a very satisfied response from the customer, y’know,” Han defended.

                The Wookiee quickly retorted with the notion that if Han were to try to convince him that he didn’t care about the boy, it was too late. Han huffed and threw his arms in the air. There was no point in turning this into an argument.

                “Well, listen, he’s seen some shit. Probably doesn’t know what it’s like to be treated as a person. It would be awful if I didn’t do _something_ ,” Han explained. Thinking about having to suck off the hideous Human-that-was-more-Hutt-than-Human thing triggered a shiver down his spine.

                Chewie shrugged and agreed.

                As if on cue, Luke tentatively peered from behind the corner of the doorway. Han noticed right away.

                “Ah, come here, kid! We still got plenty left if you want anything,” Han invited warmly with a wave of his arm. Chewie barked gleefully.

                Luke thought for a moment, then stepped forward. He was wearing a spare outfit of Han’s, and it was clearly too big for him. His collar was still wrapped tightly around his neck, and bruises in the shape of fingers decorated the location of his jugular and windpipe. All other injuries seemed to be healed. Each step was filled with caution, as if he were expected to be pelted with punches at any moment. It made Han feel even worse for the kid. Timidly, Luke finally sat down, though at a more uncomfortably close distance. His heart skipped from shock when the kid began feeling up his arm and back.

                “Uh, kid, what’re you doing?” Han stuttered after an uncomfortable second.

                “This isn’t what you want?” Luke asked, a hint of panic in his voice.

                Han noticed the body language his tiny frame was trying to convey—fear. It was clear any suggestion of dissatisfaction was sure to trigger it. Part of Han wanted to wrap Luke in his arms and tell him it would be okay, and that nothing would ever happen to him again, however, another part was screaming to just bring the boy back, and let the parents deal with this.

                “Kid, I don’t want you to go out of your way to make yourself uncomfortable,” Han finally said after a moment of quick thought, “Don’t put that kind of strain on yourself.”

                “Oh.” Luke clearly didn’t know what to say, though he did look rather relieved. He scooched away from Han and rested his hands in his lap, as if he was afraid of taking up too much space.

                “So, would you like something to eat? You’re a goddamn skeleton. Don’t be afraid to have seconds, or thirds, or hell, eat everything.” Though, Han was already heading towards the mess to retrieve a plate of hot food for the kid.

                “Thank you, sir.”

                Han whipped around. “Don’t ‘sir’ me. You’re not below me, you’re not above me. We’re equals here. No need for formalities.

                “I apologize.” Luke nodded.

                Han continued on his way to the mess. As he dished the food out onto the plates (seconds for himself and one for Luke), he heard Chewie attempt to communicate with the kid. There wasn’t a point in bothering, Han figured, he probably didn’t have any formal education, and if he did, it was at an elementary level. Just then, another thought hit him; he hadn’t given any sort of introduction to the kid.

                He hurried back into the main hold to find Chewie still sprawled out on one end of the couch, while Luke was in a position that took up as little space as he possibly could.

                “Sorry kid, I never introduced myself to you,” Han said as he handed the steaming plate to Luke. “I’m Han Solo, captain of this ship here, the Millennium Falcon. That oaf there is my copilot, Chewbacca. Feel free to call him Chewie if you’d like.” He motioned to the Wookiee who now appeared to have fallen asleep awkwardly positioned half on the couch and half off.

                “It’s a pleasure to meet you!” Luke piped, though still appearing to be uncomfortable.

                The concern that had been growing in Han’s belly before was now bursting, and he could no longer stop himself from asking. “Are you okay, kid?”

                Luke froze and swallowed hard, as if he’d been dreading the question. “I—I, uh—“

                Han sensed that Luke wasn’t okay with the question, and interrupted, “It’s alright, if you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine. I won’t pressure you, especially since it’s fresh in your mind and all.”

                Luke sighed with relief, as if he were fighting to keep himself from jumping for joy. “Um, okay,” he managed to say.

                They ate quietly. Han began wondering if he should give the Jedi a call saying that he had their son. He debated it in his mind for a while, however, he finally came to the conclusion that he’d do it tomorrow, because tonight, he was tired and not in the mood to talk to a bunch of whack-jobs. Right now, he had to get this kid a little more comfortable around people, and get some meat on his bones. Clearly, he wasn’t presentable in the state he was in now?

                After they were done eating, Han showed Luke around the Falcon, leaving Chewie to rest as peacefully as possible in the position he was in. The kid didn’t say much, didn’t have very many questions, just nodded and acknowledged. However, Han had a feeling that, in time, the kid would come to open up a little more. He just needed a little bit of support until that time.

                Finally, he led Luke back to the crew’s compartment.

                “This is where my little tour ends, and this is where we both fall asleep,” Han concluded, acting completely winded. Luke cracked a bit of a smile.

                “Yep, so if you need anything, I’ll be in that bed up there,” he said, pointing the bunk opposite of Luke’s, “Chewie may or may not come in during the night. So don’t be startled if he makes some sort of racket.”

                “Okay, I’ll be fine,” Luke assured. He curled up onto his bed and pulled the curtains shut.

                Han smiled to himself and turned out the light. The LEDs glowed softly, illuminating the beds underneath them. As Han took his shirt and pants off, he began thinking about the awful things the poor kid had to have gone through. He tried to will these thoughts away, but to no avail. He climbed into his bed, closed the shade, and turned out the light. Perhaps if he fell tried to slow his breathing and his heartbeat, he’d get tired and fall asleep. Sounded like a plan.

                But the thought was always there, in the back of his head, haunting him, even into his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was up a lot sooner than I thought it would be! This chapter wasn't beta'd so I apologize for any spelling/grammatical errors


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is having a nightmare, and Han decides to comfort him, however, he will have to deal with the consequences of doing so.

                Han woke up in a hot sweat, covers kicked off of his bed, and in an awkward position. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes after realizing that he was safely tucked away on the Falcon, and not wherever he had been in his dream. Thinking back about it raised his heartbeat immensely and he felt terrified. His dream vaguely consisted of him being a slave on a foreign ship to an awful master. He checked for a collar was wrapped securely around his neck, and sighed with relief when he found none.

                After coming down slightly from the shock of the dream, he slowly pulled back the curtains in front of his bed. It was nearly pitch black, but he could tell that Chewie was still not in the room after his eyes adjusted, and things were quiet with Luke.

                Were they, though?

                Han listened intently for a few seconds. He could faintly hear small pants and grunts emanating from Luke’s bed. The kid was having a nightmare.

                Han rolled out his back and rubbed his forehead with his hand. Should he go wake Luke up? Waking him up would mean having to talk to him, and that might not go so well. However, could he let the poor kid suffer through a nightmare? How many has this kid had? So many pros and cons floated through Han’s head that he was beginning to develop a headache thinking about all of it.

                Fuck it.

                Han pulled his curtains back all of the way and got out of his bed, successfully stepping over the covers strewn on the floor, and crouched in front of Luke’s bed. He pulled the curtain back and ran his eyes over the boy’s body. He was dressed in the nightclothes Han had set out, and still wore that stupid collar.

                Before he had a chance to second guess himself, Han gently shook Luke’s tiny frame and whispered, “Hey, kid, wake up. Wake up, kid, wake up!”

                Luke’s eyelids fluttered open, and gasped slightly when he noticed Han’s hand on his shoulder.

                “You were having a nightmare,” Han explained, removing his hand after realizing that Luke was uncomfortable.

                “It’s fine, I’m sorry you had to go through the trouble to wake me,” Luke apologized lowly. He curled into himself slightly.

                Han shook his head. “You really think lowly of yourself, don’t you?”

                Luke pursed his lips. “I am, though. Lowly—that is,” he whispered.

                Han sighed and crossed his legs. “Listen, kid. I’ve never been good at this whole psychology thing. Neither am I good at being a personal shrink, however, I think we need to have a talk about this before it gets out of hand.”

                “What do you mean?” Luke asked, cocking his head.

                “What I mean is, you can go through life thinking you’re a shitty person and all that, but chances are, you’re going to have a pretty bad time. The way I see it, life is supposed to be fulfilling and like an adventure. Now, if you’re sitting here feeling sorry for yourself all the time, you’re not gonna be living life to the fullest,” Han explained, hoping that Luke would understand.

                “Why are you telling me this?” The kid asked.

                “Because, regardless of your opinion of yourself, you’re still a conscious being, so you deserve to learn these kind of lessons,” Han answered as he scooched slightly closer to the bed.

                Luke shook his head. “I think you’re misunderstanding,” he began, however, trailed off.

                “Then explain it to me,” Han demanded simply.

                “It’s—it’s hard to. Nobody’s ever asked me to do this before,” Luke sighed.

                “What right do I have to judge? We’re all a little fucked up. I’m a loser smuggler hundreds of thousands in debt who can’t survive a day without getting high and getting laid. Since that’s all out on the table now, it’s your turn,” Han said, rather exasperatedly.

                Luke swallowed hard. “I’m—I’m, uh—I guess you could say that people terrify me. And, er, all I know how to do is fuck. The better the fuck the less I get punished. You’d think with all of my practice I’d be pretty good at it. Not according to some people.”

                “Well, now we know a thing or two about each other. Sometimes what helps if you’re feeling bad about yourself is to think of something you’re proud of,” Han explained, “I’d say I’m pretty proud of my ability to talk myself out of deep shit. You go.”

                Luke bit his lip and thought a moment. “Well, I do give pretty good handjobs.”

                Han let out a bit of laugh, though immediately felt bad about it.

                “What? It’s all I really have to be proud of. I’ve been working on my technique for months!” Luke exclaimed.

                “I know, I’m sorry, kid,” Han sighed, “I’m known to be quite the asshole.”

                “It’s okay,” Luke responded, rather blankly. There was an uncomfortable silence that lasted seconds to years.

                “Hey, well, do you think this helped any?” Han said finally. He reached out, tentatively, with his hand, as if asking for permission. The look Luke gave was clearly a look of consent, and Han placed his hand on the kid’s bony shoulder. Luke rested his hand on Han’s wrist.

                “We’ll see,” he whispered lowly. Leaning into the touch slightly. Han smiled.

                A moment passed and Han removed his hand. “You should get back to sleep, because I think you really need it. G’night, kid.” He tousled Luke’s hair, then made his way back to his bed.

                “Night,” Luke called out sleepily, turning away from Han after pulling the curtain closed.

                The rest of the night, Han couldn’t help but worry himself over the touches. How did the kid interpret those? Certainly he thought that all Han wanted to do was fuck. Which was true, to an extent. Han didn’t want to fuck Luke. He was a one-night stand with strangers kind of guy. Luke was different.

                Han never once got crushes on his partners. He thought for sure that he simply couldn’t fall in love. However, there was something about this kid that just drew him in, separating him from the others. And it scared him. How was he supposed to deal with this?

                A restless sleep finally came to him.

 

                That morning, he awoke to find that Luke was not in his bed. He rose immediately, assuming that the kid had ran away. They were still parked at Corellia after all, so it wouldn’t be hard. Not to mention, it would make sense. Han’s touches could have communicated sexual desire after all, and the boy wanted to avoid an abusive situation. Han didn’t blame him.

                However, when he reached the main hold, he found Luke sitting on the couch, next to Chewbacca, who was now awake. The Wookiee barked a greeting to the pilot.

                “Morning, kid,” Han said.

                Luke appeared more frightened than ever. So much that he didn’t respond.

                Han paled. “What’s the matter, kid?”

                Luke shook his head and made himself small. Han immediately sank to his knees and placed a hand the kid’s arm sympathetically, causing him to jerk away, wide-eyed and terrified.

                “Oh no,” Han groaned, running his hand down his face. Chewie asked Han what he could’ve possibly done to their new passenger.

                “I don’t know,” he lied. He knew perfectly well what he did. “Hey, Chewie, I think it’s your day to cook, so why don’t you make us some breakfast?”

                The Wookiee whined, but headed to the mess hall anyways.

                As soon as he was out of earshot, Han turned to Luke. “Listen, kid. I apologize for last night. I want you to know that those touches, they didn’t mean anything. I wouldn’t dream of molesting you, and believe me, even if I did, I would’ve done so already.”

                Luke sighed, “I can’t be too sure.”

                “I understand. We won’t do that ever again, if you don’t want. I may be nothing but a scummy smuggler, but I got morals, unlike most of them,” explained Han.

                Luke simply nodded.

                After breakfast was finished, Han decided to teach Luke how to play Dejarik. To his surprise, the kid was a natural, despite never having played before. He even seemed to be having fun. It was the first time Han saw him truly smile.

                In fact they were having so much fun, that Han forgot to give the Jedi a call (not that he ever would’ve anyway).

                However, Han feared that tonight, Luke would find out what he was truly like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope this chapter was good. I currently have more caffeine in my body than is probably healthy (i mean, a clear sign should be that my mind is blank and I feel restless and my fingers are tingling. Is this like a caffeine high?) so if the last part of the chapter seems weird, I'm sorry. I also apologize because this chapter came out later than I had hoped. I wished to have it out last night, but I fell asleep at like 6 last night. 
> 
> I apologize for any spelling/grammatical errors, this chapter wasn't beta'd blah blah blah.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han has something he needs to take care of, though what would Luke think of him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, I don't smoke weed, and I never have before. So I did some research, but of course most of the "information" I found was unreliable, so I apologize if something's weird there.

                Han knew what he had to do.

                While they were stopped in Corellia, he might as well take care of some “business” that he’d been meaning to for a while.

                Han, loving money as much as he does, is not profligate person when it came to paying off debts. If he received nothing physical or material in return, he felt no need to pay. The extra cash he had on him from his mission was not about to be given up if he could afford it. So, in circumstances like these, especially when the recipient was human, Han didn’t often pay in money. He paid in _different_ terms; intimate terms.

                But it never bothered him. Male, female, masculine, feminine, or neither—it made no difference. Sex is sex. Sex is good. Sex is escape. He grew to depend on it for emotional stability. He knew it was a problem, and despite what Chewie told him hundreds of times, he was never concerned in the slightest.

                That is, until now.

                It wasn’t his next partner that bugged him, it was the kid. How would he respond to this _taking care of business_? Would it upset him? Most likely.

                Despite Han having an addiction to sex, he never once bought a sex slave. He knew how those poor people were treated, and he refused to support an industry that allowed such treatment to happen. Instead, he mostly relied on prostitution. At least in that business, the pimps cared enough about the wellbeing of the prostitutes, if only for the money they bring in. Some prostitutes only worked for themselves, too. Plus, it felt wrong if there was no consent—the prostitute could back out at any time.

                Han swallowed all of his worries and headed down the back alley, conveniently only a block away from the landing port. It was dark and foggy out and he was cloaked. He passed a handful of shady looking individuals on his way.

                He made it to his location, and a large droid leaned against the brick wall. Han slipped his ID from under his cloaked, the droid scanned it, then nodded. The door opened.

                Inside was a small club. Noisy, sludgy music, a stamp of modern Corellian culture, was playing in the background. The place had horrible acoustics. The air was thick and heavy with smoke from various drugs, it made Han woozy. Low murmurs of discussion carved out their own frequency.

                The bar was full, and the bartender gave Han a dirty look. He simply turned his gaze to his feet. None of these people were the ones whom he was looking for. He headed into one of the back rooms.

                Sitting in a chair was a man of similar build to Han, though slightly stockier. He was scruffier, though in a more stylistic way. Han had bought many orders of drugs from him, though never paying off much of the money he owed.

                “Have you come with the money, Solo?” The man spoke, slowly with a thick Corellian accent.

                Han smirked, “I think I’ve come with something a little better than money.” He was simply testing the waters at this point, baiting to see if the man would be open to this form of payment.

                “And what would that be?” he drawled.

                Han removed his cloak teasingly. He was wearing a thin, button-up white shirt underneath. It wasn’t done up all the way, revealing his tone chest, freshly shaven for the occasion.

                He was encouraged by noticing the man’s pupil dilating. He continued.

                “Maybe… this?” Han droned, drawing out each syllable as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, exposing more and more of his muscular abdomen.

                The man leaned back in his chair, resting the ankle of his right leg on his left knee, and poured himself a glass of wine. Han took one as well. It was smooth and rich, though the alcohol burned as it made his way down his throat.

                He knew how to do it. Han teased the man even more, carefully calculating every movement. The man seemed to be enjoying it more and more. He could sense the desperation in the way he could see his reflection in the man’s eyes. Once his shirt was lying on the man’s floor, Han straddled his hips, holding his wine glass in an awkward position so it wouldn’t spill.

                Their lips clashed violently, though their hands weren’t reaching out for each other. It was hot and desperate, and after biting the man’s lip in just the right way, he heard the shattering of glass. Not that he cared. All he cared about was the growing hardness underneath him, and the tightening of his own pants.

                “Wanna come back to the Falcon with me?” Han moaned, speaking between vehement clashing of teeth and tongue.

                The man said nothing, instead stood up, causing Han to nearly fall onto the shards of glass on the floor. He set down his own glass and wrapped up in the cloak.

               

                To his disappointment, he lost his hard-on as he headed back to the Falcon. No matter, it’d be back soon. The man stumbled beside him, clearly intoxicated. It was rather embarrassing. There was no conversation between the two, just anticipation. It gave Han the time to think, actually. Though, not about the sex. He was concerned with the impression this would leave on Luke. Would the kid think he’s no better than the abusive partners he’d had in the past?

                Han remembered that he had told Luke of his addiction to fucking, though he never elaborated on it, and it was now occurring to him that the kid probably assumed he was simply exaggerating. Perhaps Chewie would do something to soften the blow. That’s what he counted on. There was no turning back now, this had to be done.

                The loading ramp dropped and Han jerked the wobbly man forward intensely, pulling him into a ferocious kiss before leading him in. Music was playing. Kudos to Chewie. However, he tried to ignore the curious face peering from around the bend. He felt eyes burning into his back like blaster shots the entire way down to the crew’s quarters. He felt the betrayal in them. It hurt him more than he ever thought it would.

 

                Despite having a good fuck, Han felt wrong the entire time. He felt dirty in the worst way possible. It only upset him even further. His best escape from his cripplingly low self-esteem and loneliness, tainted.

                He was currently standing outside the Falcon, though still underneath it since it was raining. He was taking a drag from his joint of cannabis, feeling like shit. He knew he shouldn’t be smoking when he was feeling this bad, but fuck, he couldn’t bring himself to care. To entertain himself momentarily, he blew smoke rings, giggling slightly, because rings were a funny shape.

                However, this trip was bound to be a bad one. His tongue already felt like sandpaper and he had a headache and he was dizzy. Instead of focusing on all the stupid shit around him, he was focusing on his rather confusing thoughts. Why was sex beginning to feel odd to him? This was never a problem before. Another hit. He was clearly attracted to Luke, so why wasn’t he wanting to pin him down and fuck him? Well, it’s not like he didn’t want to do that, but there was something else there. It was a euphoria, nervousness, just from thinking about him. Another hit. Why was he having such an awful trip? He usually felt all giggly and calm. This was quite the opposite. Another hit.

                Within what seemed like an hour, Han felt as though he could just fall onto the ground and sleep. Not to mention he was so hungry that his body ached and he felt as though he were trapped in a sarlaac pit. Despite his tiredness, every shadow passing by terrified him.

                Thankfully, Chewbacca came to the rescue.

                “Hey, Chewie,” Han sighed. The Wookiee roared, asking him if he was alright.

                “I’m not fucking okay, everything out here is out to get me, and if I just collapse out here in this rain and shit, they’ll come and… do shit to me,” Han explained. Chewie barked something about Han being completely stoned, having a bad trip, and needing to come inside.

                Han stumbled towards his best friend, almost falling because he wasn’t expecting the sudden incline of the loading ramp, however, Chewie caught him just in time, and helped him inside. Han noticed Luke in the crew’s quarters, shaking his head in disbelief.

                “I’m sorry, kid,” Han groaned and sat down on his bed.

                “I guess I was expecting better from you,” said Luke, sickeningly calm. The collar around his neck looked more like a serpentine monster than leather.

                Han ran his hand down his face. “Nobody’s perfect. I told you before that I’m like this.” It was becoming hard to keep his eyes open. This lead to him getting into laying position in bed and almost immediately falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

                The Jedi still were never called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter wasn't beta'd yadayadayada i really want a cappuccino.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han is determined to make up for his unappealing occupations by making life a little easier for Luke.

                Han slept for about fifteen hours. He hadn’t slept that long in months.

                The first thing that hit him when he woke up—aside from a splitting headache—was that Luke had witnessed everything, and was angry with Han.

                And speak of the devil, there he was; sitting on the bed next to Han. The captain jumped, hitting his already aching head on the roof of the small alcove of the bed.

                “Kid! What the hell are you doing here?” Han exclaimed.

                “Listen, I deal with people like you all of the time. I know how you work. You just wanted to lure me into a false sense of security so that you could _rape me_ ,” Luke hissed. Han didn’t think he had heard this kid speak in such a tone before.

                “Luke, you know that’s not what I’m going to do! I know I’ve got flaws, and I’m aware that I don’t come off as the safest person to you, but I’m _trying_!”

                “Prove it to me,” Luke demanded. His voice was low.

                “I know I won’t be able to prove it to you just yet, but you’ll see. I will get you to a healthy weight, I’ll see to it that you can live on your own, and most of all, I’ll make sure nothing bad ever happens to you again,” Han explained.

                Luke cocked his head and pursed his lips, “You’re just speaking empty promises.”

                “I’m telling you, kid, you’re probably not gonna see a change right away. But I’ll see to it that everything will fall into place.” Han shrugged.

                “Why are you doing this for me?”

                Han froze. He wasn’t expecting that question. He thought about it for a moment, before leaning in and saying with a lower than usual voice, “A lot of the things I do don’t require and explanation. This is one of them.”

                Luke blinked, confusedly.

                “Well, kid, did you make yourself breakfast while I was out? Or did Chewie make us something?” Han asked, breaking the tension.

                “No. Chewie went out a little bit ago.” Luke said.

                Han chuckled slightly, “Then brace yourself, kid, you gotta long day ahead of you.”

They started off by eating a large breakfast. Luke, with his abnormally small stomach, couldn’t eat very much without getting full. Han, on the other hand, was on his second plate.

                “We’re gonna be working out today, so eat up,” Han said after taking a swig of blue milk.

                “I’ve never really—“

                “Ah, no buts, kid,” The smuggler said with a wag of his finger, “We’re doing it whether you like it or not. We’ll start small, but don’t expect me to go easy on you.”

                Luke began to pale, as if suddenly struck with a panic-inducing thought. “We’re not going to go outside the ship, are we?”

                Han figured that the kid wouldn’t want to leave the safety of the ship. There were too many things that could go wrong. So until Luke felt surer of himself, Han made no plans to take him off the Falcon.

                “Nope, we’re not going anywhere,” He reassured.

 

                “C’mon kid! You can do more than that! I can do twenty reps without even breaking a sweat!” Han bellowed at Luke, who was currently attempting (and failing miserably) to do crunches.

                “Easy for you to say!” He panted, “You’ve probably been doing this for years!”

                “Well, do you want to be like me or do you want to be a scrawny little stormtrooper?” Han demanded, “Hey! Suck your stomach in, I can see you getting lazy!”

                Luke sighed and rested himself down gently on the mat, “I don’t know if I can do this, Han.”

                Han knelt down next to Luke. “That’s the attitude that quitters have, kid. I can tell you right now that you’re no quitter,” His voice was gentler and quieter than it had been previously.

                Han caught himself searching the kid’s eyes for a sign. Perhaps it was a sign of reassurance, or maybe it was a sign of encouragement. Suddenly, he was reminded of his unfamiliar feelings for Luke. Everything felt as though it was caving in around him. He sat back against the wall.

                Luke noticed the odd behavior immediately. “Hey, what’s wrong? I really do want to try, believe me. I’m just frustrated at myself for not being able to keep form and—“

                Han cut him off, “No, that’s not it.”

                Luke sat down next to the pilot. “What is it then?”

                Han shook his head. “What was it like, being… you know?”

                The kid brought his knees to his chest. He was so small and fragile, like a glass vase. It was sort of cute and Han couldn’t help but blush slightly.

                “Listen, if you don’t want to talk about it—“ Han began, though was cut off by Luke’s now shaky voice.

                “No, it’s fine. I—I’d rather not talk about it, if that’s okay with you of course.”

                “I’m sorry,” Han groaned, “Really. S—someone like you doesn’t deserve it.”

                Luke shook his head. “I don’t know why you keep insisting that I’m a ‘someone’. I’m not. I’m a plaything.” He tugged on the collar around his neck.

                “You can’t keep saying that,” Han exclaimed.

                “I will,” said the boy, closing the conversation.

                Han didn’t see how arguing with him was going to help. Instead, he made his way to the cockpit, Luke trailing behind him, filled with curiosity. Here, he turned on the sound system. The music blared all throughout the Falcon, ricocheting off of every corner and down every bend.

                “Ever flown anything, kid?” Han asked, glancing to the control panel.

                Luke’s previously watery eyes were awestruck. “No, what, do you want me to?” He moved to lower himself into the pilot’s seat, but he was stopped by Han.

                “Not yet,” he said with a smirk. “We have to wait for Chewie to get back before we take off.”

                “Where did he go?” Luke inquired.

                “Probably out to get snacks, or drugs, or both,” the older man laughed.

                “You guys do a lot of drugs, don’t you?” asked the kid.

                “At any given point it’s safe to assume that I’m anywhere from mildly buzzed to straight up high. Chewie’s actually worse than me for it, believe it or not.” Han remembered all of the good times he and Chewie have had in the past years, and nine out of ten times, drugs were involved.

                Luke gasped, “And you fly this thing like that?” His eyes were as round as planets.

                Han laughed loudly, much to Luke’s dismay. “I’m probably the luckiest person alive, kid. You’re talking to the best pilot in the galaxy.”

                The kid mumbled under his breath, “’Luckiest person’ and ‘best pilot’ _aren’t_ synonymous, y’know.” Han smiled and shook his head.

                He suddenly flung himself down into the tattered co-pilot’s chair, feet crossed on the arm rest. “So, Chewie should be back any moment now. Do we wanna get her warming up?”

                Luke took this as a cue to sit down in the pilot’s chair. Like always, he tried to make himself as small as possible. Han found it oddly captivating—even cute. He combed a hand through his hair, massaging his scalp. He flicked as many switches as he could reach without leaving his comfortable position, and asked the kid to get the rest.

                Han heard the sound of the loading ramp opening and glanced over the edge of the chair. Chewie walked past them with bags in his hands, barking a greeting as he went.

                “Hey, Chewie!” Han called, the Wookiee turned back and glanced into the cockpit with his head cocked. “We’re gonna be taking off soon, so come here when you got that shit all stashed.” Chewie nodded enthusiastically, then lumbered off.

                The pilot turned to Luke, who seemed to be in a daze. “Taking off’s always his favorite part.”

                As soon as Chewie was back in the cockpit, Han stood up, motioning for Luke to move. “I think I should handle this part. When we get further out into deep space, past the asteroid belt, I’ll let you give her a go.”

               

                Han successfully maneuvered the asteroid belt with ease. The Falcon made it out with mere chips of paint. It put him in a good mood—having the kid watch him clear all that space junk. Why, he didn’t wish to know, though Luke seemed thoroughly impressed. Now, they were clear for several tens of light years. It was the perfect chance for the boy to start learning.

                Han removed himself from the pilot’s seat and switched positions with Luke, who was previously standing behind the seat, holding it in a white-knuckle grip.

                “So, this is just like driving a speeder. Only it’s larger, shaped differently, and is made for space travel,” Han instructed.

                Luke turned around, his round eyes meeting the Captain’s, “So, what you’re saying is that it’s completely different from a speeder?”

                “No,” Han sighed, sounding slightly vexed, “What I’m saying is that the basic controls are the same.”

                Luke stared ahead, clearly trying his hardest to concentrate and stay on an unwavering path.

                “That’s it, kid, you’ve already got the hang of it!” Han praised, “Now if you press this here, she’ll stay steady, and you can go into hyperdrive.”

                “You want _me_ to fly in hyperdrive?” Luke was a ghostly white, though Han knew it was easier than it seemed, and the kid would surely be fine.

                “Sure, why not?” The older man chuckled.

                “But—where are we going?”

                “That way.” Han pointed slightly off to the right. “I’ll help you, don’t worry.”

                “If you say so,” Luke said, shaking his head. Han leaned forward to watch the kid push the lever. As he did, everything around them became a blur. Luke was laughing, smiling from ear to ear. Han’s heart felt like it was doing jumping jacks and he couldn’t help but smile and laugh too. Even Chewie joined in on their roaring laughter.

                The day had gone by with Han completely forgetting about returning the kid, once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. I wrote it over the course of three days, and honestly I don't do so well with reading back, so if things seem a little unconnected, there's my explanation, and I'll try to be a little more careful in the future. And what even is a millennium falcon how do you fly it rip


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month later, and things are beginning to change.

A month had passed.

                Han had eventually got around to calling the Jedi and his family, though all he did was make excuses and lie about not locating Luke. He tried not to become worried over the possibility that they could expose him for being a smuggler. It was a thought often shoved to the back of his mind.

                Han’s feelings for Luke had only continued to deepen. They were beginning to overtake him completely—he couldn’t even be around the kid without feeling excited—and he didn’t like it one bit. To attempt to combat it, he slept with more people more often, and would get himself as high as he could more and more.

                Luke, on the other hand, was making great progress. He was much more open with Han and Chewie, now. He had gain weight and muscle mass, and was no longer a malnourished ghost of a man. However, he still refused to say what exactly it had been like for him as a slave. He often had off days, where he would be in an abnormally bad mood, often after Han slept with others. He was still afraid of leaving the safety of the Falcon, and he still wore the collar around his neck. Though, the most concerning thing to Han was the persistent nightmares this kid had. He never dared to ask what they were about, but Luke was beginning to keep himself from sleeping, and it wasn’t okay.

                Currently, they were flying on autopilot through space. Luke was having a rather bad day.

                When Luke had an off day, he was extremely withdrawn and paranoid. Whenever Han and Chewie could get him to speak, he’d often talk about how everything was his fault. He would always insist that he could’ve simply _done a better job_ , and none of the abuse would’ve happened.

                “Kid, listen, we’re here for you,” Han insisted.

                Luke was curled up in his bed, facing towards his bed, covers wrapped around his small frame tightly. He didn’t respond.

                Chewie gave a purr of agreement.

                “Are you hungry? Do you need anything?” asked Han, extremely concerned.

                Luke shrugged. “I dunno, I guess a glass of blue milk would be fine.”

                Han nodded to Chewie, who immediately headed towards the mess.

                Han thought for a moment, then spoke up once again, “Y’know kid, I keep telling you that none of it was ever your fault. The people who bought you and used you are complete scum, and they’ll get what’s coming to them, I promise.”

                He meant to continue, though he was deterred by the shaking of Luke’s shoulders, and the sound of him sniffling slightly.

                “Hey, hey Luke, please—“ Han began, instinctively reaching to turn the kid in his direction. However, Luke instead yelped and shoved Han’s arm away, clawing it accidentally in the process. Han paid no mind, however. He was more concerned with the young man staring at him breathing heavily with tears spilling out of round, large eyes.

                “I’m so sorry…” Han began apologizing, though trailed off.

                He fell to his knees and gazed into the kid’s blue eyes, which were bright and popped from their bloodshot background. They communicated everything that Luke was unable to—the fear, frustration, and loneliness he had faced. Though, they held something lighter within them. It was in this moment that Han knew that he himself was Luke’s only true hope, which filled him with relief.

                Luke sniffled, “No, really. I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have to put up with me.”

“Please don’t say that, Luke. You wanna know something? Besides Chewie, I’ve never once gotten close to anyone. I had friends, sure, but I knew the kind of people my friends were. I wouldn’t trust them with anything. You’re an exception. Now, why don’t you clean yourself up and I’ll set us up a game of Dejarik?” Han moved to leave, but stopped when he noticed that Luke was frozen in the spot, as if he had more to say.

“What makes me different from Chewie?” He asked, though not accusingly. Instead, he seemed quite relieved.

                Han felt his heart drop in his stomach. What he had been feeling for the past month most would describe as love. The second conclusion he made was that love was a bad thing, because it was hard to understand and it made sex feel wrong and made trips bad. Would he actually have to admit it?

                Fuck it, Han thought, if things went wrong, he could always just return Luke to his parents and let things get back to normal.

                “I’m in love you,” Han said quickly. It seemed so surreal to hear himself say such a thing. His heart thrummed in his chest as he awaited the kid’s response.

                Luke seemed dumbfounded, as if he misheard the words Han had just said. “Come again?” he asked.

                “I said that I love you,” Han repeated.

                Luke shook his head. “No, this has to be a joke.” He started laughing, as if he were waiting for Han to start laughing to. But Han wasn’t going to laugh.

                “I’m not joking, kid,” Han stated, “I really do think that I love you.”

                “You _think_?” Luke asked, appearing cynical.

                “I’ve never felt this way about anybody before. Yeah I get laid a lot but they’re all just one night stands. Never gave them a second thought. I don’t feel that way about you, though,” explained Han, biting his lip and hoping for the best.

                Luke looked up at Han with round eyes. He appeared to be tearing up again and Han began to think that he had hurt the kid’s feelings somehow. Except the smile that crept onto Luke’s face told him otherwise.

                “I think I know where you’re coming from,” Luke smirked. It appeared as though he was trying to be cool, though the tears on his face were giving away how happy he was.

                Han smiled brightly and laughed. He couldn’t express how great it felt to hear that. After an entire month of tearing himself apart, the floodgates had finally opened.

                He sat next to Luke on the bed. The kid slid over to make room for him.

                “So, will you—uh—let me hold your hand?” Han asked tentatively. He didn’t want to make any sudden advancements towards Luke without his consent, and he had the scratches on his arm to remind him what would happen.

                Luke extended his hand out on the bed and Han slowly placed his over it—it was smaller than his own hand. He laced his fingers carefully around Luke’s. The kid’s face turned bright red and he almost appeared to be melting inside.

                “So I take it that you like me, huh?” Han hummed.

                Luke responded with a giggle. Stars, this kid was just too cute.

                “Is this okay with you?” Han asked.

                Luke closed his eyes as if he was at ease. “This is fine,” he breathed. A smile still ghosted his face.

                Han squeezed the kid’s hand in response. He couldn’t help but feel giddy. Was this really what love was like? If so, he could definitely get used to it.

                Chewbacca finally returned with two glasses of blue milk. He shook his head knowingly at the two. The Wookiee barked that he knew that he needed to give them alone time.

                Han nodded at his best friend. “It helped,” he chuckled.

                Luke glanced up at Chewie, then to Han, and the Wookiee purred that it was in his best interest to leave them alone for a bit, and go get high. Han waved him off.

                “Have you ever loved anyone else?” The captain asked after Chewie was out of earshot.

                Luke shook his head. “You’re the first. I couldn’t fall in love with any of my masters, it was taboo to do so, and it wouldn’t be good for me either.”

                “Why do you keep that collar on?” It was the question Han had always been curious about. There was no benefit to wearing it, so why keep on doing it?

                Luke thought for a moment. “I feel like I need it. Need it because it kind of gives me some sort of connection. Keeps me from forgetting, y’know. It reminds me that everything that happened was real, and that _I’m_ real,” he replied.

                “Oh,” Han sighed. He didn’t really understand what Luke meant, but if it helped him, then he would be fine with Luke wearing the collar.

                Han gently rubbed Luke’s hand with his thumb, reassuring him from any lingering doubts. To his shock, Luke scooched closer to the pilot and leaned into his, resting his head on his shoulder.

                Han gasped lightly at the boy’s sudden display of affection, “Kid?”

                “I love you too,” replied Luke, with a whisper. The kid finally appeared to be at ease. It excited Han to no end. He gently wrapped his arm around Luke’s shoulder, and instead of retaliating violently, the boy tried to get even closer to Han, as if it were possible.

                There was no lust. There was no sexual desire or hunger. For the first time in his life, Han felt nothing but emotional intimacy from being so physically close to another human. It was a different kind of bliss than he had ever experienced.

 


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han still can't keep his addiction under control, despite being in a relationship with Luke.

                The body beneath him was warm and pleasant. It was bringing him to ecstasy and he knew he loved it. But best of all, his worries were melted away, even if momentarily. He welcomed this blissful high with open arms.

                Though, even from the start, he knew something was off. This body had curves instead of edges—it was female. It wasn’t Luke.

                Han tried his best to push these thoughts away as he indulged, and it seemed to be working. He ran his hands over her body and licked the nape of her neck, she moaned softly in response. He didn’t even know about her past, what her plans were, or even what her name was. All he knew was that they were present in the same bar at the same time, and they both were looking for sex.

                He pulled out of her, and she rolled over onto her back, tugging on his hair and bringing him back down onto her. She was very beautiful. Thin and lithe, with long, wavy blonde hair and deep set aqua eyes. But she _wasn’t Luke._

                Han thrusted back into her, biting her neck as he did so. Her fingers became even more tangled in his hair and her back arched. They were on the Falcon now, and Han knew that Luke was aware of what he was doing. He wished he wasn’t like this, but since the kid had gone through much trauma regarding sex, he didn’t feel that it would be right for him to try and fuck Luke. Not that infidelity was a more morally correct solution, but if Han couldn’t get off, he’d only feel worse.

                Knowing that he was close, he pulled out of her, and she whined desperately. This felt so wrong to him. How would he confront Luke after this? What if Luke no longer loved him because of this? Thanks to these thoughts, his orgasm was ruined and unsatisfying. He rolled onto his side, facing away from the girl and began ruminating on the shame of it all.

                “Hey, what about me?” The girl snapped, tugging at Han’s shoulder.

                He barely had the energy to respond, nor the will. He just gently shook his head.

                “Ugh, you _asshole_!” She shrieked as she whipped on her clothes and stormed off the ship. It’s not that Han could care, though.

                Using what little energy he had left, Han got up and dressed. Despite his exhaustion, his heart raced. Might as well start this now.

                Luke and Chewie were sitting out in the main hold, both appearing rather uncomfortable. Han tried to crack a smile, but neither returned it.

                “If you think this mean I love you any less, Luke, you’re wrong,” announced Han.

                “No, I’m sorry, if I was more receptive to these kinds of things then you wouldn’t have be doing it,” Luke replied, avoiding Han’s gaze.

                The captain sat down next to the boy close enough to feel his body heat radiating. “Don’t for a moment think that this is your fault,” he asserted, “I’m the one throwing myself into this shit.”

                Chewbacca barked that he needed to work on getting over this addiction.

                “I know,” Han groaned, messaging his forehead.

                Luke leaned into Han, eventually lying his head on his lap. “You know, you’re mine,” He proclaimed, hinting at jealousy, “I’ll do whatever you want me to.”

                Han was taken aback by the kid’s sudden assertiveness and a look of concern washed over his face. “You sure, kid? You’re not thinking rationally.”

                Chewie purred in agreement.

                “See, even Chewie says that you need to slow down and think about what you just said,” Han cautioned, “We don’t want you straining yourself fo—“

                He was cut off by Luke pressing his lips against his own. It was a little rougher than Han would’ve expected from Luke, but at the moment, he wasn’t complaining. He vaguely heard Chewbacca comment about how dramatic humans are, but he was too pre-occupied to respond. Luke wrapped his arms around Han’s neck, supporting his weight. Han smoothed his lover’s hair and pulled out of the kiss.

                They gazed into each other’s eyes for mere moments, though to Han, it felt like years.

                “Don’t worry about me,” Luke cooed.

                Han raised an eyebrow, but wrapped his arms around the kid’s slight frame anyways. With what happened to Luke in the past, he couldn’t help but worry over what he was entirely comfortable with. How much was this kid actually pushing his own boundaries just for the sake of keeping Han happy? It almost frightened him to think about it.

               

                It was growing late and the three were getting tired. It had been a long day of doing nothing, and they were ready to go to bed. After getting out of the refresher, Han stepped into the crew’s quarters. Luke was already wrapped up in his blanket, gazing blankly into space. The captain couldn’t help but become entranced by the kid; it seemed so tempting to just hold him in his arms and never let go. It was more than just lust and wanting—it was purely out of love. Han still wasn’t used to it, but he was coming along.

                Tonight, he noticed, Luke wasn’t wearing a shirt. His body was still slight, yet toned from the month of exercise regimes Han had put him through. He never before noticed the natural tan on Luke’s skin, and how pretty it made him. His wavy hair fell in chunks over his face and the back of his neck, and all Han longed to do was run his hands through it.  

                “G’night,” he called out as he slipped under the covers of his bed.

                “Night,” Luke echoed. Chewie was already asleep.

                Han turned onto his side and drew the curtains, sighing as he did so. All he could think about was Luke. How could he hope to make Luke happy if all he did was sleep around with other people? The kid deserved so much better than this. Also, what if Han wasn’t able to take care of his lover the way he needed to be? He wasn’t like other people, he needed help, and Han couldn’t give it to him.

                However, his thoughts were interrupted abruptly by the soft murmur of Luke’s voice. “Hey, uh, Han?”

                Han’s heart hammered. “Yeah, what’s up, kid?”

                “I know this is kind of a weird thing to ask—“ though Luke began trailing off.

                Han propped himself up on his elbow. “There’s no such thing as a weird question.”

                “Well—uhm—I believe I have a solution to my nightmares,” Luke disclosed, sounding very unsure of himself.

                Han got up and made his way to Luke’s bedside. “Well, spit it out then—don’t be shy!”

                Luke looked up at him with round eyes and Han’s heart melted. “Would you, er…” he mumbled the last part of his sentence, as if on purpose, so that Han wouldn’t hear.

                “Pardon?” The pilot insisted, become slightly irked by the kid’s ambiguity.

                Luke sighed and seemed to be preparing himself. “Would you hold me?”

                Han immediately felt himself go red. “Uh, sure, kid,” he stammered.

                “Oh,” Luke breathed, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

                “No, no! I was kind of hoping you’d ask,” Han confessed, attempting to climb into the small bed with Luke.

                The older man gently wrapped his arms around Luke’s chest and pulled him close, the two melding together perfectly. He could feel the kid’s heartbeat in his hand, and it was racing. He almost hoped that Luke wouldn’t notice that his own was, as well. He placed light kisses on the boy’s neck, just above where the collar sat, causing his lover to squirm slightly underneath him. He’d have to remember that if they ever got intimate.

                “This what you want?” Han asked, his voice breathy.

                Luke pressed himself even closer and Han tried his best to concentrate on not letting his little problem become a more prominent issue. “Mhmm,” the kid moaned.

                Han rested his hand on Luke’s cheek and guided him into a quick, awkward kiss, then nuzzled up against the nape of his neck.

                “Hey, uh, Han?” Luke whispered.

                “Yeah?” The pilot rumbled.

                “This is gonna sound cheesy, but—thank you for loving me,” the kid said.

                Han squeezed Luke gently. “No,” he whispered, “Thank _you._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah uh this actually take place a little while after chapter 6. That's all I really have to say about this.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke makes many big milestones in his recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, the rating went up on this fic, so you know what that means! Sexy times ensue in this chapter. This was actually my first sex scene that I have written before. I've tried in the past, but never made it all the way through. I'm pretty proud of myself for finally succeeding to do it. I just hope it's executed well.

                Today was a big milestone for Luke. Han felt selfishly proud for having rehabilitated the kid so much in such little time. Today, Luke had decided to take off the collar.

                “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna throw it out,” Han reassured as they headed into the refresher. He wanted Luke to see for himself what he would look like without the collar on.

                “I’ll find a spot for it,” Luke replied. He opened the door to the refresher and turned on the balls of his feet to face the mirror.

                Han couldn’t help but admire how adorable his lover looked standing in front of him. His eyes poked out from above Luke’s sandy hair—who of course, was sporting a cheesy smile.

                “I’ll do it for you,” Han said as he twisted it around, searching for the buckle, “Move your hair.”

                Luke reached up and gathered the strands the best he could as Han concentrated deeply on unbuckling the leather piece, though his fingers were fumbling.

                Luke glanced back behind his shoulder. “Is something the matter?”

                “No, I just—there got it.” The collar fell away, exposing the tan skin underneath. It seemed to glow as brightly as the suns on Tatooine, and Han tried to suppress the temptation to taste the smooth skin, at least until Luke could react.

                “So, what do you think?” He asked, wrapping his arms around Luke’s waist.

                The kid seemed ecstatic, his face shined brightly, flushed pink. He gripped the muscles in Han’s forearm and squeezed enthusiastically. “I think I can live with it.”

                Han chuckled lowly, “You’re too modest.”

                Luke’s grip on his arms softened and eventually let up completely. He turned and leaned against the countertop, hands resting on its edge. He was looking up at Han with those round, reflective eyes again and he could feel himself nearly melt under their gaze.

                “I’ve been thinking, you do so much for me, and I feel as though I don’t do anything in return,” Luke began, though a new element was added to the tone of his voice, one that made Han feel particularly weak.

                “What are you getting at, kid?” The pilot asked, though he already knew the answer.

                “I think that I’m ready to take another step,” Luke explained simply.

                Han was beginning to worry that the kid was trying to rush things. Nothing good could come out of a situation that made Luke uncomfortable. “Are you sure? We don’t gotta do it if you don’t want to.”

                “Han, how am I supposed to get better if I don’t confront this? Besides, it’s only you,” Luke explained. Han’s face gave away his cynical feelings towards the issue.

                Luke sighed lightly and stepped forward. Both of his hands rested on Han’s cheek, making him shudder—Luke’s hands were always so cold. Han felt his head being tugged forward and downward slightly. 

                “Don’t worry about me,” Luke whispered lowly, sending a tingle down Han’s spine, straight to his groin. He couldn’t help himself anymore. Luke was standing on his toes, mouth mere centimeters away from Han’s, and the two gently closed the gap between their lips.

                It was a soft and slow kiss, unlike anything Han had ever felt. He was used to hungry, violent kisses and teeth clashing. This was so much different—so much better, he had decided right away. The sensation was heightened by Luke’s thumbs gently stroking both of his cheeks. Han wasn’t sure that he had ever gotten this hard so quickly. It was quite the rush. He attempted to deepen the kiss and wrapped his arms around Luke’s body—one over his shoulders and the other around his waist—and pulled him in closer. The smaller boy gasped and his hands dropped to Han’s shoulders as the lower half of their bodies met.

                Han pulled away immediately. “You doing okay?” He gazed into Luke’s eyes, searching for any sign of panic, but found nothing but lust.

                “Oh, _yes_ ,” Luke breathed, “Let’s keep going.”

                Han chuckled at the kid’s enthusiasm and brought their lips together once again. It was a hotter than the previous kiss, enticing Han to flick his tongue gently against Luke’s soft lower lip. The kid responded by nearly falling against the counter, though their lips stayed connected through every second. Han sat Luke up onto the countertop so that he would be more comfortable. His lover responded by wrapping his legs against his waist and drawing him even closer.

                Their groins were pressed together now, and Han could tell that Luke was about as hard as he was, feeling a wave of gratitude flood through his body. He tried and succeeded to gain entrance to Luke’s mouth, and their kiss quickly turned more passionate. However, despite this, there was still a soft and loving aspect to it, something Han seemed to take refuge in. He felt Luke’s hands running up and down his body, as if exploring, or more accurately, searching. It was driving him crazy.

                Han broke away once again, eliciting a small whine from Luke. “Where do you want to do this?”

                Luke shrugged.

                “I mean, we could here, but it’d probably be less uncomfortable, and that’s no good for you,” Han reasoned. He took Luke by both of his hands and helped him off the counter. “Here, let’s head for a bed.”

                He guided Luke out of the refresher and in the direction of the crew’s quarters, not even stopping to mention what was going on the Chewie. They stumbled onto Luke’s bed, partially drawing the curtains closed, though not putting much thought into it.

                Luke lay on his back, seeming so exposed underneath Han. Both were only partially on the bed. Their kissing began immediately after they fell, hot and passionate as before. One of Luke’s hands rested upon Han’s neck—the other, his back. Han moved to straddle Luke so that he wouldn’t be crushed, and Luke adjusted so that more of him was on the small bed.

                Luke broke the kiss this time, and Han immediately sat up. “Is something the matter?” he panted, chest rising and falling with great heaves.

                “No,” Luke responded, a slight chuckle in his voice, “I just think that we need less clothes.”

                “No kidding,” Han said as he began unbuttoning his shirt, sliding off of Luke to allow him to do the same. He took in every inch of the kid’s torso. It was thin, yet toned. It held scars that didn’t take away from its beauty, instead enhancing it. Han wanted to kiss every inch of it.

                However, Luke seemed to be a little more self-conscious. “I’m sorry that it’s not much.”

                “No, no, you’re just fine. And trust me, I’ve seen it all, so I’m not gonna judge,” Han said, gazing intently at Luke’s body, taking it all in.

                The kid, however, didn’t make eye contact as he removed his pants. Han reached out and grasped his hand, deciding that Luke could use some reassuring. “You’re doing just fine. Look at you, _stars_ you’re beautiful.”

                Luke let out a small giggle and climbed back into the bed. Han removed the rest of his clothing and again, their lips met. This time, however, Luke pushed Han gently up against the wall of the alcove and straddled him. Han’s hands found Luke’s hips and pulled them down against his erection, drawing out a soft gasp of pleasure from the boy. Luke pulled Han into a hot embrace and kissed his neck. Han’s head tilted back against the wall and he tried not to let out too much of a moan. This jogged his memory. He kissed Luke’s jaw and worked his way down to an area of his upper neck, then proceeded to lick and suck the area. Luke’s back arched and his moan made Han’s dick cry for attention.

                “Here, I’m gonna touch you, if that’s okay,” announced Han, suddenly breaking from Luke’s neck.

                “Oh _please_ ,” Luke moaned, grinding down on Han, who was fighting to keep his composure.

                Han began to stroke Luke’s dick, slowly at first with what he would call moderate pressure. “Whaddaya think?” he slurred.

                Luke gasped in response and threw his head back, exposing his neck and his chest. It gave Han a mischievous idea, which of course, he acted upon. His lips met Luke’s neck once again, and the stimulation caused Luke to moan out loud.

                 Luke’s hand wrapped itself around Han’s dick and stroked in a well-practiced way. It was quickly driving him to ecstasy, and he knew that if it would go on much longer, he would cum.

                “Wow, you weren’t lying when you said you were good at handjobs,” Han moaned.

                Luke smirked, “Like I said, it’s what I’ve got to be proud of.”

                Han grasped the bedsheets with a white-knuckle grip, his head lolled to the side as he tried to control his breathing. Luke kissed Han’s rising and falling chest and the nape of his neck, causing Han to fall over the edge.

                He rode out his orgasm, breathing heavily and biting his lip to keep from moaning. Luke removed himself from Han’s lap, and the older man laid on his side. The kid followed suit, and brought their foreheads together as Han lazily stroked his dick. Every once in a while, they would kiss softly, and once Han had finally brought Luke to his orgasm, the boy buried his face in his chest.

                The two laid there like that, tangled in each other and breathing heavily, for what could have been hours.

                “Thank you, Luke,” Han finally said, breaking the silence.

                Luke buried himself even further into Han, as if it were possible, and nuzzled his chest in response. Han felt himself become all warm and fuzzy—how could somebody be so adorable? He closed the curtain all the way and wrapped his free arm around Luke’s smaller frame. The two finally fell asleep in this position. It was a blissful, dreamless sleep for both of them.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Millennium Falcon receives and unwanted call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for posting this chapter so late! Lately I haven't had very much motivation to write the chapters for this story, though that by no means signifies that I'm giving up on this story. I am determined to complete it. I can't guarantee that updates will come at the same rate that they have in the past, though. So anyways, here's the long awaited chapter.

                Han awoke with Luke lying to his left, about 4 inches away from him. The boy was still sleeping peacefully—and his face, by the stars, his face was beautiful. Han felt his own turn red as he smiled to himself. The memory of the previous night gently rolled in his mind, and it felt different than a memory with a stranger. There was more weight to it, it seemed, and he remembered more of the emotional aspect than the physical. It had to have been the power Luke has over him, he concluded.

                Han thrusted his arms over his head in a great stretch. He felt great; everything was as it should be.

                He had jinxed it.

                Chewbacca stepped into the crew’s quarters, grunting as he checked that Han was awake. When the Wookiee noticed his captain, he beckoned Han to follow, purring softly that they needed to talk. Han removed himself from the bed, being careful to not wake the sleeping Luke, and trailed behind his best friend into the main hold.

                “What’s it this time?” He asked, feigning exhaustion.

                Chewie grunted his exhortation to Han, saying that he should not be getting so close to Luke.

                Han crossed his arms and furrowed his brows. “And why not?”

                The Wookiee explained that Master Skywalker had just called, saying that he has had enough of the excuses. If they would not return Luke by the end of the week, he would report Han’s smuggling activities to the Galactic Senate, meaning both he and Chewie would face imprisonment.

                It took a moment for Han to completely comprehend what the Wookiee had said. As it hit him, he rubbed his face profusely and took a seat on the couch. “Fuck,” he groaned lowly.

                Chewie apologized for the harsh news, but Han waved him off. “No, it’s my fault. I’m so bad at paying up and this is how I suffer the consequences.”

                The co-pilot plopped next to Han, rubbing his back with his large, furry paw. Han rested his elbows on his knees, cradling his head in his palms. “Y’know, I should’ve given that kid back to his parents right from the start. He wasn’t my responsibility. Oh shit, Chewie,” he went on regretfully, “How am I supposed to tell him this?”

                But it seemed that he didn’t have to. Feeling a set of eyes on him, Han turned towards the corridor, and nearly did a double take. There Luke was, peering at him from around the corner, stricken with a look of shock and betrayal.

                “Kid,” Han began, not knowing what else to say.

                Luke however, interrupted, “ _Why didn’t you tell me this?”_ His eyes were becoming red and shiny from inevitable tears.

                “Well I thought—“ Han cut himself off. What did he think?

                “You were no savior or hero,” Luke wailed, “You were just doing this for _money_! Is all that you think about _money_?”

                “No, Luke, you have to understand,” The pilot knew that the loss of this argument was inevitable.

                Luke threw his arms into the arm, expressing his frustration, “There’s _nothing_ to understand.”

                He was absolutely right. Han glanced at Chewie for help, but the Wookiee simply shook his head, implying that he had nothing to offer. Han groaned as he combed his hands through his hair. How was he going to fix this?

                “You gave me false hope! Why would you do that? You knew it, Han, you knew I loved you!” Luke bawled. Every word stung, they carried a poison worse than ricin, eating him from the inside out. He wished with all of his heart that he could simply disappear, if only just to take a break from it all. Unfortunately, that was impossible, and he was stuck in the present, with Luke screaming at him and Chewbacca offering no help.

                Han simply sighed, glancing up at Luke, inwardly pleading for forgiveness. “I wish there was something more I could do.”

                Luke shook his head, a tear now rolling down his cheek, and ran off. Han moved to chase after him, but Chewie grabbed his arm, barking to give the boy time to process everything. Han agreed with a sigh and sat back down. There was no more that he could do at this point. He’d have to let time take care of the rest.

                Chewie reassured Han that there’d be opportunity for him to make amends to the best of his abilities and explain the situation more clearly. However, until that time, they’d have to voyage to Coruscant, back to the bar.

                The Wookiee handed Han the comlink, practically reading his mind. The pilot dialed Master Skywalker, and it picked up right away.

                “ _Hello? This is Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. To whom do I speak?”_

                Han sighed, momentarily contemplating hanging up. “This is Captain Solo speaking. I’m calling to confirm that I have your son.”

                He heard a cry of joy from the other line, the voice resembling Senator Amidala’s. She yelled in the background, though it was all just incomprehensible noise, which lead to a male voice’s reply.

                “ _You’re finally pulling through? If all it took was a little threat then I could’ve had him back ages ago.”_

“I apologize for that, Master Skywalker.”

                _“So, how’s he doing?”_

Han felt as though a rock had dropped in the pit of his stomach. “He is physically well, I made sure of that. Though, as for psychologically and emotionally, I would say he’s in very poor condition. I’d strongly recommend some sort of inpatient program for him, if that’s available to you.”

                _“We’ll do whatever it takes.”_

                The pilot sighed, knowing what the next question asked would be, so to save him the trouble of hearing it, he decided to answer it. “I’ll have him back in two days’ time.”

                _“We greatly appreciate your efforts, Captain Solo.”_

                “It was—“ Though he cut himself off before he could allude to his affair with the kid. “I hope you’re ready to pay.”

                _“We’ll have the compensation available for you, though I think you’re gonna see a reduction because of this little setback we’ve dealt with.”_

For the first time in his life, Han couldn’t bring himself to even care about the money. “That’s understandable.”

                “ _It’s been a pleasure, Captain Solo, however, I’m afraid that I’m going to have to hang up.”_

“Fine by me. I’ll see you in two days, back at the bar we made the deal in.”

                _“Alright. Goodbye, Solo.”_

“Bye.”

                And the comlink connection was severed.

                Han threw the device onto the table haphazardly and rested his face in his palms. Chewie once again placed a reassuring paw on his shoulder.

                “Alright, Chewie,” Han sighed, “Set course for Coruscant on autopilot. I think I’m going to just shoot up some morph or something, I’m not in any mood to fly her today.”

                And with that, Han headed off to his stash hidden under the panels of the corridor.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han finally returns Luke to his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how sorry I am for not uploading this sooner!!! Please forgive me!! I've just had no energy, not to mention I've been so busy lately. AP testing is in like two weeks, and the end of the marking period is coming up soon, but I hope I'll be able to work on this more. Of course, there is no guarantee that I will be able to upload a chapter any time soon. However, I am NOT giving up on this one. I'm in love with the au and I need to prove to myself that I can do long fics like this. I really hope this chapter was worth the wait.

                Han had given Luke a few hours to himself, letting what was going on sink into his poor skull. He had never seen the boy so upset before, and it was tearing Han apart. However, he knew that this was the right thing to do. Luke needed his parents. That was that.

                In the time since the incident, Han had rode out his morphine-induced high, slipping in and out of consciousness. During this time, he didn’t think much of Luke at all, just focused on his dreams. However, he was now starting to come to again, and thoughts of the kid hit him like a brick wall.

                Now his major issue would be confronting Luke about what would be happening to him. He didn’t know how to build up his courage to face the kid, however, Chewie insisted that it needed to be done, and better sooner than later. Han was never one to make solid plans, so his only remaining option was to simply wing it. He knew, with his smooth talk and his charisma, that he was generally good at that.

                Heaving himself off of the couch and adjusting his clothes, Han slowly and distractedly made his way to the crew’s quarters, where he knew Luke had confined himself. Despite the calmness of his high, he felt extremely nervous now.

                He stepped inside, quietly and slowly. “Kid? You in here?”

                There was no verbal response, however, he heard shuffling from one of the beds, giving away that Luke was indeed in the room.

                Han sighed, carefully picking his next words, “Listen, I know I’m an asshole. This doesn’t need no discussing. But I at least wanna tell you what’s gonna happen in the next couple days.”

                He waited for a response, and after a few seconds, he finally got one. “Go away. I don’t wanna be bothered right now.”

                “I’m sorry for everything I put you through Luke. This is all, entirely my fault. I’ve got nothing to justify what I did. But look on the bright side, at least now you’re gonna see your parents again,” Han reasoned, though he doubted it would work with Luke.

                “If my parents really cared about me, they wouldn’t have let me be taken away,” Luke retorted softly.

                “No, that’s not true,” Han argued, “They’ve been spending years trying to find you. It’s not as simple as you think. They even took a low swing and hired _me_ to get you. That’s a big deal considering that your parents are big deals themselves. I’m nothing but a lowly smuggler scumbag. They’ve risked _everything_ to get you back!”

                Luke stayed silent.

                “So, we’ll be arriving in Coruscant in two days, and you’ll have to come with me into this shady bar, where we’ll meet your parents. Now, I’m not sure where you’ll be going from there, but I’ve recommended some sort of inpatient mental health care for you to them. So, if they go through with that, you’ll unfortunately not be spending all of your time with your parents,” Han explained, though it seemed more and more with every word that he said that he was rambling on. He knew Luke wasn’t listening to him.

                “I should be sorry,” the boy said regretfully.

                Han’s face contorted. “Why?”

                He heard Luke shuffle under the sheets of his bed. “I just—I am. I’ve been a burden to you and Chewie this whole time.”

                “Luke, you’re not a burden,” Han insisted immediately.

                “I don’t think you understand,” Luke countered, a tone of hopelessness clear in his voice.

                Han sighed and shook his head. “If I could convince you otherwise, I would.”

                “Okay.”

                “Just thought I’d let you know what’s going on,” Han finished, becoming slightly irritated.

                “Thanks.”

                With that, Han stepped out.

 

                The two days had passed way too quickly. Now, they were landing on Coruscant, after Han had just confirmed the meeting with Master Skywalker. He had given Luke an extra cloak of his, trying not to gush at how adorable he was in the oversized article of clothing. This was going to be so much harder than he had ever imagined.

                The three of them walked into the bar and took a seat at a large, round booth in the corner of the room. He ordered himself and Luke a non-alcoholic drink, while Chewie ordered a pitcher of beer for himself. It wouldn’t be all that presentable if Luke was drinking something alcoholic in front of his parents.

                After a few minutes of waiting, three cloaked, yet still familiar figures entered the pub. Han watched, his heart thrumming in his chest, as who he assumed to be Master Kenobi talk with the hostess for a brief moment. They then made their way swiftly over to the table.

                The shortest figure, Senator Amidala, came rushing over and wrapped her arms around her son, though having to crawl awkwardly over the seat to do so.

                “ _My baby!_ ” She shrieked, tears were streaming down her face, and she wouldn’t let go of Luke.

                Master Skywalker was the next to come, embracing both his wife and his son in his muscular arms. His face was wet with tears as well. Master Kenobi stood in front of the table, holding his hand up to his face, as though he were attempting to hide how happy he truly was.

                Of course Han was happy for them. They had their _son_ back after all the hell they’d seen. However, he was selfishly wishing ill upon them for stealing away _his_ Luke.

                After the three were done marveling at Luke’s return, they took a seat.

                “We’ll give you seven thousand for compensation, and we’ve decided to erase your record,” Kenobi stated, “Now, that was not mine nor Anakin’s decision. Padme had influenced us to do so.”

                “That’s very generous of you,” Han said with a forced smile.

                “Yes, generous indeed,” Kenobi said behind gritted teeth. It was obvious this was not a part of their original plan.

                Despite receiving the money and the clean record, Han couldn’t find it in himself to be happy. He was watching the only person he had ever loved in his life leave him. Luke had showed him a whole new side to human emotion that Han had previously never thought to have existed. It would all be taken away from him in one fell swoop.

                “Don’t worry, I’ve been taking good care of him, for you,” Han sighed, glancing at Luke, who seemed unsure of what to do with himself.

                A shadow suddenly fell over Skywalker’s face and he turned towards Han. “You haven’t been raping my son, have you?”

                To Han’s surprise, Luke went straight to his defense. “No, sir, he hasn’t.”

                Skywalker’s eyes narrowed slightly and his gaze slowly fell away from the captain, towards Chewie, then back to his son.

                “Well,” he said in a gentler, yet no less intimidating tone, “We’ll be sure to take all necessary measures to insure that he is well, both physically and mentally. You no longer have to worry.”

                Han swallowed hard. He couldn’t bear to even look at Luke.

                “Well, I must apologize, Captain Solo, but I’m afraid we have to cut this meeting short. We can’t be seen in this bar for very long,” Kenobi said. Han felt a rush of adrenaline tear its way through his veins. He wanted so desperately to grab Luke and hold the kid in his arms and never let go.

                “Thank you for your business,” Han concluded with the best forced smile he could muster. He shook hands with each of them, silently cursing himself because of his clammy hands, and watched as Luke followed them out. Every once in a while the boy would glance back at Han, as if to give one last goodbye. Though the pilot knew that he would never again see his lover.

                Once the four were out of the building, Anakin paid the bill to the waitress as she passed by, then turned to his best friend next to him.

                “Well Chewie,” he began, “Looks like it’s just you ‘n me now.”

                The Wookiee purred empathetically in response. Han just shook his head. “No, it’s fine. It’s alright, I swear. I just want to go back to the ship and—I don’t know, rest for a bit.”

                The two walked out together, feeling empty without their third companion. When Han entered the Falcon, he took a seat on the couch and zoned out. He was thinking about nothing and everything at once, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. It was clear now what he needed to do.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han does what he thinks would be best to cope.

                _“Yes, it’s Lando Clarissian. Who’s this?”_

“Hey, Lando, it’s your old friend Han here,” said the pilot. His arms were crossed and he was feeling like utter shit.

                _“Hey!”_ The word was drug out, making Han cringe slightly. _“It’s been so long, pal! How’ve ya been?”_

“Ah, well, y’know. I’ve been,” Han replied, reminiscing momentarily on his past month, “I’ve been thinking that I might want to stop back at your place for a bit. Catch up on old times, y’know, that kinda stuff.”

                There was a pause at the other end of the line and for a moment Han’s stomach turned in on itself. His forehead was pounding and he felt so mentally tired. It was like someone had stuffed cotton in his head—despite being filled with nothing, it seemed impossible to clear.

                Lando finally came back on the line, making Han jump. _“Catch up on old times, huh? Well I think we can arrange that.”_ His voice held a tint of seductiveness, though Han wasn’t fazed.

                He pushed out the best laugh he could. “Thanks, I’ll be there shortly, so don’t let your guards shoot me down!”

                Inwardly, he almost wished that they would.

                There was laughter on Lando’s side. _“I’ll make sure of that! All you need to do is bring some good dope.”_

“I’ve got anything you could ever imagine. Cannabis, opiates, both in pill form and IV, and even a few hallucinogens. Name your drug,” Han quipped.

                _“Well, I’ll see what I’m feeling up to when you get here,”_ Lando concluded.

                Han took the cue. “Alright well, I’ll be seeing you then.”

                _“Be seeing ya, Han.”_

                “Bye.”

                _“Bye.”_

                Han hung up as quickly as he possible could. Something about this was much harder than he had expected, which didn’t help his mood at all.

                He sighed and rested his face in his hands, combing his hair through his fingers. “Well, Chewie, we’re heading for Bespin now,” he groaned, “We best get going right away.”

                The Wookiee barked in agreement, though there was a hint of concern in the tone. The two shuffled into the cockpit and took their respective seats. They fired up the Falcon and were soon on their way to the Cloud City.

                Han felt his heart drop right before he threw his beloved ship into hyperdrive.

                “It’s best you stay in here and keep out of this one, Chewie,” Han sighed, knowing what was coming next.

                The Wookie purred concernedly, but acknowledge Han’s order, nonetheless.

 

                After landing in the cloud city, he was greeted by his old friend. The way Lando was smiling made Han’s stomach twist.

                “Hey, Han! C’mere,” Lando burst out, wrapping his arms around Han’s frame a little too forcibly, and slapping his back roughly. He abruptly pulled out of the hug, holding Han by the shoulders in a tight grip. “It’s so good to see you after such a long time.”

                The pilot attempted in vain to remove Lando’s hands from his shoulders, and instead settled with having to put up with it. “’S good to see you too, Lando.”

                “If it’s alright with you, I’m not feeling up to do some shit anymore, we can all go inside instead,” Lando chirped.

                _Great._ Now Han would have to deal with this sober. He was hoping it wouldn’t come to this. “Sure.”

                As they walked in, he felt Lando’s hand brush against his own and immediately felt uncomfortable. _No_ , he told himself, this is what he needed. He followed Lando into what appeared to be some sort of living room, and took a seat on the couch. The other man sat down close to Han, with his arm resting on the back of the couch, leaving the pilot at his mercy.

                “So, you said you wanted to catch up on old times, huh?” Lando purred seductively, a nearly predatory glint in his eyes shining over orbs of dark sienna. Han shuttered.

                “Well, yeah,” Han replied.

                “I think I can help you with that,” Lando said in an even lower voice. His hand was already caressing Han’s thigh. And suddenly, Lando’s lips were closing the gap between his and the pilot’s.

                Han immediately closed his eyes and tried not to think of Luke as they kissed. This was Lando he was kissing, not the kid. The kid was old news, out of his life, never to be seen again. This was his future. He kissed back to spite himself, furrowing his eyebrows as he tried to concentrate solely on the physical aspect of what was happening.

                Lando scooted even closer and deepened their kiss. Han knew how this man felt about him. But at least now that he had met Luke, he could understand. Perhaps he could learn to love Lando back.

                Suddenly, there was a hand under his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. A second hand moved closer and closer to his groin, and it was beginning to be too much for Han. He was no pussy, though, he’d just have to shut up and take it.

                Soon Lando was on top of him, quickly undoing his own shirt and attempting to get it off as quickly and as sloppily as possible. Han figured he should be doing something with his hands, so he unbuckled his own belt and slipped it off, throwing it somewhere on the floor. Lando was giving him a self-satisfied grin, and Han felt his stomach churn.

                Despite his anxiety, his body was responding to the situation. It only seemed to be encouraging Lando, too. Han sighed and tried to focus all his energy into his pelvic area, where he figured it would be most needed now. Lando’s hand was now slowly stroking his dick, and his lips were kissing his neck. Han involuntarily gasped at the sensation.

                “Stop, _stop_ ,” Han gasped suddenly. Lando obliged, pulling his hand away and sitting back on his knees. Han readjusted his pants and reached for his shirt on the floor.

                “What’s the matter?” The man asked.

                “It’s just,” The pilot attempted to find the right words, “I guess there’s someone else.”

                “Oh?” Lando sighed, more in displeasure than in interest.

                “Yeah. He was a slave, but I was commissioned to buy him back. We kinda hit it off, y’know. But then he had to be returned, and of course, I’d never be able to see him again,” Han explained wearily.

                Lando’s expression fell. “Well, then why did you come here?”

                “I thought if I came to you, I’d be able to get over him faster. Turns out, it makes me miss him even more,” Han groaned.

                A blanket of silence fell upon the two.

                Lando broke it suddenly, “There are things you could do to see him again. It’s not that easy, but I guess if you’re willing to commit.”

                Han perked up suddenly at this news. He scooched closer to the man next to him in interest. “Really, what?”

                “Well, I guess you could try to get a stable job, buy an apartment on his planet or whatever. I don’t think that’d be too easy with your record, though.” Han immediately decided that this is what he would do. He would move to Coruscant, get a good paying job, and use some of his earnings to pay off the debts that he owed. His record was cleared, so he’d have no trouble there. The plan made him giddy, even. It would be time consuming, and he’d have to work multiple jobs for a few months to build up some proper savings, but he could do it. How didn’t he think of this before?

                “By the stars, that’s not a bad idea,” Han finally replied, trying to contain his excitement.

                Lando appeared crushed by this, but Han’s one-track mind couldn’t allow him to care.

                “Thanks for your time, but it’d probably be better if I leave now. No hard feelings, right my friend?” Han laughed. He straightened out his shirt and put on his belt.

                Lando guided him back out to the Falcon, grabbing his arm before Han could get back on the ship. “You’ll stop by again, right?”

                “Of course!” Han boomed, however, all he could think about was getting Luke back.

                The two said their final goodbyes and Han headed into the Falcon. He already decided that the best trade for him at the moment would be a mechanic. Mechanics are always needed and seem to be in such short supply these days. It’d be the perfect career for him, he already had his experience that would be needed in previous temp jobs he’d had in the past. He’d have to see who in Coruscant was hiring, of course, but that wouldn’t be too hard of a task.

                “Chewie, full-speed to Coruscant, please!” He called to his furry best friend with newfound enthusiasm. The Wookiee sensed the urgency of the situation and roared his compliant response. The two hopped into the cockpit and took their respective positions, and within minutes, they were in hyperdrive to Coruscant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao poor lando, han's such a heartbreaker. But anyways, you all know how sorry I am that this fic isn't getting updated regularly. And I shall say it again that I have NO intentions of giving it up. It's just slow coming, with AP exams coming up and all. I hope this chapter was worth the wait.


End file.
